Talk:Animal Crossing: City Folk
Hello, it's Dabtowner here, I'm an admin on the Animal Crossing wiki. I was just wondering if we could possibly have our site placed on the 'Related Communities' section of the sidebar- we are a well-established community, with plenty of good pages, and have agreed that such promotion would be a good idea. Animal Crossing is an important Nintendo franchise and we feel that we deserve greater recognition for the work we have done. Dab 12:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright it's added. Thanks for adding our site on yours by the way! ::Oh, thank you! Hopefully I'll be able to add some general Animal Crossing pages here- I see there are a lot of very specific Mother pages- is that normal? Dab 16:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::We love very specific pages on the site, and there are some pretty huge fans of Mother who've spent hours upon hours making the pages on the beloved, if not slightly underrated, series. Our ultimate goal is to have similar articles for all franchises and an article on every Nintendo game. Currently I'm working on creating a page for every single Nintendo published title, and out of thousands of games I've only got around ten or twenty left. But I digress: not only is it normal to have a lot of pages on a subject, it's very welcome. ::I feel that adding too many specific pages would undermine the need for smaller, easier to navigate-through sites, and so am not enthusiastic about this idea. I'll speak to the others on the Animal Crossing site and see what they think. Dab 17:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::How specific are you talking exactly? For example, we don't have single pages for each enemy of Mother, but rather they're all compact in single pages such as List of EarthBound enemies since there's not much history behind them. I've found that when you compact too much, however, people start to get a little angry about it. Look at Wikipedia and what they did with Pokémon species. There was quite an uproar, and I don't want a similar one here. ::I see what you mean. Hopefully, people looking for Animal Crossing information here will use their initiative and go from the Animal Crossing pages here onto our site. Dab :::I don't think any of the other Wikias should be afraid of us stealing their users. Our site doesn't and will never have the amount of Animal Crossing information that yours contains - Whereas you have nearly 1,000, we have probably 50! adding people can any one tell me how to find out where i can get people to add them to mi game so i can visit them? =Answer= You have to go to the Town Gate, ask Copper for a Friend Code. He will give you one. You then exchange Friend Codes with people. Then set up a day and time, someone open their gets, and go to each other's towns! I'm a member of Animal Crossing Community (ACC). I met a lot of good people that I wifi with there. It's an Animal Crossing Forum. Hope this helps!